


The end?

by thorkistucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/pseuds/thorkistucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sau civil war, Steve quyết định ra đi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Muốn viết cảnh Bucky ngồi đợi Steve, nghĩ ra cái này

“Rầm!”

“Ok!Được rồi đó!” Sam đóng nắp thùng xe, phủi tay bộp bộp.Sau đó anh liền tiến tới bên cạnh chàng trai tóc vàng đang đứng dưới gốc cây.Hai người im lặng hồi lâu, ngắm nhìn những chiếc lá vàng rơi khắp sân.

“Thế này ổn chứ?Anh sẽ đi thật sao?” Sam thở dài, muốn Steve khẳng định lần cuối: “Vậy còn “Captain America”?”

Steve khẽ nhắm mắt ngẩng đầu lên trời, lâu sau vẫn chưa nói gì.Lúc này nhìn Steve không có một chút gì là một siêu chiến binh, là người anh hùng nước Mỹ ngoài thân hình cường tráng.Anh mặc một chiếc áo phông trắng khoác ngoài là một chiếc áo thể thao cùng quần jean xanh.Mái tóc vàng khẽ đung đưa dưới chiếc mũ lưỡi tranh xanh màu biển, còn đôi lông mi dài thì bị che dấu dưới cặp kính không độ có từ lúc chạy trốn Hydra.

“Mọi việc rồi sẽ ổn thôi.Anh sẽ làm tốt, Sam!” Steve mỉm cười quay lại nhìn Sam, tay cho vào túi áo khoác khẽ nghịch chìa khóa.

“Vậy tại sao anh lại dừng lại?” Sam cuối cùng cũng không kềm được nữa.Một thời gian sau khi kết thúc Civil War, Steve đã đề nghị anh trở thành Captain America trước mặt tất cả mọi người.Điều đó khiến tất cả phải sửng sốt, rõ ràng là Steve đã muốn lui về hậu phương, không còn muốn nhúng tay vào những cuộc chiến nữa.Điều này sẽ gây ra một tổn thất lớn cho đội Avenger và cả nước Mỹ.

Tất nhiên là ai cũng phản đối, kể cả Sam!Nhưng không ai có thể ngăn được Steve, anh đã quyết định!Riêng với Tony, từ đầu đến cuối không hề nói gì.

“Sam, anh hiểu thế nào là một người anh hùng?” Steve đột ngột hỏi, Sam thấy khó hiểu nhưng vẫn trả lời: “Đó là người bảo vệ người khác.Đó là con người bảo vệ chính nghĩa!”

“... và được mọi người thừa nhận!” Steve bổ sung, Sam nghe vậy liền im lặng.  
“Sam, sau lần phá hủy Hydra, tất cả mọi người đã biết đến anh và công lao của anh.Anh đã là một người hùng!”

“Điều đó không thể thuyết phục việc tôi có thể đảm nhận vai trò của anh!Cap, anh là siêu chiến binh có tất cả các tuyệt kỹ, tôi không thể so sánh với anh, khả năng và vai trò của anh đối với người dân Mỹ là không thể thay thế!”

“Trước khi là một siêu chiến binh tôi chỉ là một thằng nhóc ốm yếu đến từ Brooklyn.” Steve vẫn giữ nụ cười trên môi, ánh mắt như đang hồi tưởng về những ký ức xa xăm nào đó. “Sam, trong lúc nguy khốn, anh là người duy nhất tin và giúp đỡ chúng tôi.Điều đó chưa đủ để anh có thể trở thành Captain America ư?”

“Rõ ràng là anh biết rằng để trở thành Captain America thì không chỉ cần những yếu tố đó!”

“Đúng!Anh sẽ phải đối mặt với rất nhiều thứ, phải chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lí, tinh thần cho những cuộc chiến...” Steve bỗng ngẩng đầu nhìn về hướng chiếc xe: “... và đôi khi là cả sự mất mát.”

“Tôi biết.” Sam nhìn đi chỗ khác, đáy mắt loé lên tia đau đớn.Steve không cố ý để Sam nhớ lại những kí ức đau buồn bèn vỗ vai người bạn, anh chân thành nói: “Anh bạn, anh sẽ làm tốt thôi, tôi tin anh!”

“Anh đã mệt mỏi rồi ư?”

“Không, Sam.Chỉ là sau trận chiến này, tôi hiểu ra một số chuyện.Một con người đâu thể cứ mãi là anh hùng.Trước khi là Captain America, tôi là Steve Rogers.Tôi gần như đã quên mất điều đó.”

Đúng lúc đó, một chiếc xe phanh kít lại ngay cạnh họ, cô nàng tóc đỏ từ trong xe bước ra, theo sau là đội Avenger.

Thor luôn luôn tỏ vẻ là một vị thần cứng rắn và quí phái, nay lại không giấu được nỗi buồn, sáng nay theo kế hoạch đã bàn Thor liền từ Asgard bay thẳng xuống nơi hẹn để cùng những thành viên khác đến tiễn Steve.Trong đội, Thor và Steve khá là hợp nhau.Khác với Tony, Thor thực sự không phải là một kẻ thông minh, nhưng mặt khác hắn luôn biết cách để xử lí tình huống và giữ cho mọi việc yên ổn. Thor ôm chặt Steve lần cuối.

“Ngươi là kẻ xứng đáng, không phải ai cũng lay chuyển được Mjonir.Thật đáng tiếc!” Steve nghe Thor nói vậy thì bật cười.Anh nhớ lại buổi tiệc ở nhà Tony, mọi người thi nhau nhấc thử chiếc búa của Thor nhưng không ai có khả năng, chỉ riêng anh là làm nó dịch chuyển được một chút.

“Thôi ủy mị nào các chàng trai.Steve, bắt lấy!”-Natasha ném cho anh một chiếc hộp.Steve đón lấy rồi tò mò mở nó ra.Là một cuốn sổ và một chiếc USB.

“Bruce đã ghi hết những điều cần thiết cho...” Cô nghiêm đầu về hướng chiếc xe “... anh chắc chắn sẽ cần đến nó.Tốt nhất là nên làm theo những điều chỉ dẫn trong đó.”

“Cám ơn anh Bruce.” Steve hướng ánh mắt cảm kích với Bruce.

“Không có gì.”

“Còn cái này?” Steve giơ cái USB lên, tò mò.Natasha lúng túng, Clint thấy vậy xen vào.

“Trong đó có rất nhiều bài hát, mấy ngày nay tôi bị cô ấy làm phiền để ngồi chọc lọc những bài hát phù hợp với anh đấy!”

“Ồ!” Steve thích thú, vụ này có vẻ thú vị, Natasha chịu bỏ thời gian để sưu tầm nhạc cho anh?Thật là hiếm có.Anh sẽ để những bài hát là Sam sưu tầm nghe sau vậy.

Đúng lúc đó, Natasha kéo mạnh người từ sau tới.Tony loạng choạng suýt ngã, vẻ mặt lúng túng hiện ra nhưng hắn vẫn hất mặt tỏ ra lịch lãm, điềm nhiên chỉnh lại áo vest.Trong con mắt người khác, có lẽ đó là vẻ mặt vẫn còn lúng túng khi gặp lại đồng đội sau lần quyết tử với nhau, thật khó có thể nói điều gì.Nhưng Natasha lại nghĩ khác.

“Anh ta cần nhờ anh một việc.” Cô nhếch mép liếc nhìn túi quần của Tony.Tony nghe vậy liền há hốc, miệng lắp bắp: “Sao cô... sao cô biết???”

Natasha nhìn khuôn mặt đang dần đỏ ửng của Tony và gương mặt khó hiểu của mọi người, ngán ngẩm: “Tôi là Black Window, ngài Stark.”Steve tuy không hiểu chuyện gì nhưng anh cũng bước tới, đưa tay ra.

“Dù gì, Stark, lòng kính trọng của tôi đối với anh vượt xa sự ngưỡng mộ của tôi đối với bố anh.Stark, anh thực sự là một thiên tài.”

Tony thấy vậy liền khôi phục cái vẻ đáng ghét của mình, miệng nhếch lên.

“E hèm, phải vậy chứ!Dù là 70 năm trước hay bây giờ, anh vẫn sẽ rất cần nhà Stark.” Mọi người nghe vậy ngán ngẩm, Natasha tặc lưỡi nhanh chóng lôi chiếc móc chìa khóa từ trong túi quần Tony ra, nhanh đến nỗi Tony còn không kịp phản ứng.

“Đây, khỏi phải ngại ngùng, anh nhanh kí cho anh ta một chữ lên cái này.” Cô chìa chiếc móc chìa khóa cho Steve.Đó là chiếc móc có đính một chiếc khiên mini, chiếc khiên mini của Captain America. “Anh ta dùng thứ kim loại giống như chiếc khiên của anh mà làm ra đấy.Có vẻ anh ta phải tìm nó từ lâu rồi.” Natasa liến thoắng như thể cô nắm được nhất cử nhất động của Tony.Mọi người thì sửng sốt, Steve thì trợn mắt, không thể tin thứ mà Natasha cầm trên tay lại là của Tony.Tony thì khỏi phải nói, mặt ngượng chín hết cả, xấu hổ đến mức miệng lắp bắp, cố gắng né tránh hết mức ánh nhìn của mọi người, vừa muốn giật lại chiếc chìa khóa lại vừa không.

Nhưng không may cho Tony, Natasha thấy thế lại càng cảm thấy thú vị, quyết không tha cho Tony: “Tôi nghe Nick kể lại, hồi ngài Stark đây còn nhỏ, trong phòng anh ta treo rất nhiều hình của anh, còn làm phiên bản chiếc khiên cực bự nữa.”

“Cô!” Tony sửng sốt nhìn cô nàng tóc đỏ, chuyện này vốn chỉ trong gia đình của hắn biết!Tuyệt đối hắn chưa từng kể với ai.Tony nghiến răng, thủ phạm để lộ việc này chắc chắn chỉ có một người!

Howard Stark.Ông bố quí hóa của hắn!Chắc chắn ông ta đã kể với Nick Fury.Hơn 20 năm trôi qua, ông vẫn có thể làm hắn xấu mặt.

Mọi người phải mất một lúc để kiềm chế không bật ra tiếng cười, còn Tony bây giờ dù rất muốn tìm cái lỗ nẻ nào đó để chui xuống thì vẫn đứng rất hiên ngang, đối mặt với cái nhìn của khó hiểu của Steve.

Steve nhìn bộ dạng cố gắng dấu đi sự lúng túng của Tony, vui vẻ rút một cây bút ra kí tên lên chiếc khiên nhưng cũng không quên nói: “Ồ... ra thế.”

Tony nghe vậy, từ lúc nhận lại chiếc móc chìa khóa vẫn không biết nên vui hay nên buồn.  
Hình ảnh Iron Man đã hoàn toàn bị phá hoại!

Trong lúc Tony đang thề thốt với lòng mình một ngày nào đó sẽ xử lí Natasha thì cô đã ôm lấy Steve.

“Bảo trọng!” Steve cũng ôm lấy cô, chân thành nói: “Cám ơn vì thời gian qua.”  
Lúc Natasa buông anh ra, rõ ràng Steve có nghe thấy tiếng sụt sùi nhưng khi nhìn kĩ lại, vẻ mặt của cô vẫn không có gì thay đổi.

“Anh sẽ quay lại, đúng không?” Clint ủy mị hỏi, giọng nói không giấu nổi nỗi buồn.

“Có thể.Vào một ngày nào đó.”

“Các anh sẽ đi đâu?”

“Tôi cũng không biết nữa.Cứ đi thôi.” Steve cười, nhìn vào khoảng trời phía xa.

“Cap!“Ông ta” sẽ theo dõi anh đấy.” Clint chân thành nói. “Ông ta” là người mà mọi người đều biết là ai đấy.

“Ông ta không thể đâu.” Steve cười còn Clint thì chỉ lắc đầu, không ai qua mặt được Nick Fury, Cap sẽ là người nằm trong số đó.

“Anh thật may mắn.” Bruce cười, Steve đã hi sinh cho nước Mỹ không biết bao nhiêu lần, thậm chí là đã bỏ qua 70 năm.Và bây giờ Steve đã lựa chọn một cuộc sống bình yên.Không ai có thể trách anh, nước Mỹ chịu ơn anh quá nhiều.

Gương mặt Steve phảng phất nỗi buồn, anh xốc chiếc balô lên, nói lời chia tay.

“Cám ơn mọi người.”

Natasa cuối cùng cũng không kìm được nước mắt, đưa tay bám lấy áo Bruce, khẽ chửi thề một câu.Cuối cùng cô đã để lộ cảm xúc thật với người đồng đội mà cô yêu quí, Steve vỗ nhẹ vai cô: “Không phải lần cuối mà Natasha.”

“Phải cẩn thận đấy!” Thor dặn dò với tư cách là một người bạn.

“Sống tốt, Cap!” Sam nói.

Steve vẫy tay rồi ngoảnh bước, anh thấy mắt mình cay cay, rõ ràng anh đã chuẩn bị tâm lí nhưng sao khi chia tay lại buồn đến vậy.

“Nếu chúng tôi cần, anh sẽ đến giúp chứ?” Clint thay mặt những người còn lại, hét lên hỏi.Steve dừng bước, vai run lên.Họ đã có nhiều thời khắc sinh tử với nhau, từ lâu tình cảm dành cho nhau đã lớn hơn tình đồng đội.Steve không dám quay mặt lại, chỉ dám nén đi cảm xúc, hứa:

“Tôi sẽ quay lại!Tôi là Captain America!”

Không ai còn nói gì nữa, Steve vội vàng mở cửa xe rồi ngồi vào ghế lái, ném chiếc ba lô xuống ghế sau.Sau đó, Steve quay qua:

“Cậu chờ lâu không?”

Bucky nãy giờ ngồi chờ trong xe, tay tựa vào cửa sổ, đôi mắt mê hoặc lòng người lơ đễnh khẽ quay sang nhìn Steve.Cậu đã nghe hết cuộc trò chuyện của họ, khẽ nói:

“Không.”

Steve mỉm cười dịu dàng, nắm lấy tay Bucky, làn da đã mịn màng hơn sau khi được chăm sóc cẩn thận.

“Đi nhé?”

“Ừ...”

Steve khởi động xe, trước khi nhấn ga, họ bỗng nghe tiếng Natasa gọi tên hai người.Bucky chui đầu ra ngoài nhìn lại, họ nghe tiếng Natasha nức nở.

“Chăm sóc tốt cho Steve, Bucky!!!”

Bucky không trả lời lại, chỉ gật đầu.

Sau đó, trong ánh chiều tà chiếc xe màu xanh xa dần trong mắt đội Avenger.

**

“Sao cậu không nói là tụi mình chỉ đi nghỉ một thời gian ngắn?Chẳng lẽ không ai biết về căn nhà cậu mua ở gần trung tâm New York à?”

“Ồ!Như vậy thì còn gì là vui nữa?”

“...Họ đúng là không hề biết gì về con người thật của cậu.”

“Chỉ có cậu là biết thôi.” Steve nhẹ véo má Bucky, bộ dạng cực kì yêu chiều, sau đó còn hí hửng nói: “Họ đã quên là chúng ta đã gần 100 tuổi rồi.”

“......Cậu đúng là thằng khốn nạn!”

“Tớ là Captain America!”

Và con đường vang khắp nụ cười há há nham nhở của bạn Steve.

Kết: Bốn tuần sau đó, Steve và Bucky với làn da rám nắng đã trở về trong vòng tay mừng rỡ của mọi người với câu nói: “Tôi đã nghĩ lại.”.Nhất là Natasha, cô đã nhảy cẫng lên ôm siết lấy Steve trong ánh mắt dữ dội của Bucky.Trong mắt họ, Steve đã lần nữa trở thành tượng đài về đức hi sinh, sự tận tụy để phục vụ tổ quốc.Bạn Sam cũng vì thế mà tin rằng mình đã nhẹ đi gánh nặng.

Chỉ duy nhất Nick Fury- kẻ biết trước là im lặng.


End file.
